


Changes

by Burningchaos



Series: Fragile Streets of Gold [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anxiety, Gen, House Elves, Self-Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 14:03:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20908853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burningchaos/pseuds/Burningchaos
Summary: Part of the series of short stories about the life of Hazel Potter. This series will eventually feature: slow build, wizarding culture, politics, courting, Ron, Ginny and Molly bashing. Ron and Ginny are twins for plot reasons. Hazel Potter/Barty Crouch Jr, Hermione Granger/Corvus Black.





	Changes

Petunia stared at her face in the mirror, she barely recognized herself, Her face was so much softer, the line of her jaw had changed, her hair was now a luxurious and silky deep auburn. Her skin was smoother and pale, but that may have been all the beauty treatments Narcissa had taken her too in the three days since she’d taken the potion. 

Corvus, her handsome Dudders, was different too. Gone were his golden locks and blue eyes, now he had black hair with blue tinges and storm grey eyes. Vernon could pass them on the street and never know them, not that Vernon would have anything to do with Wizards.

She slipped her wand into her hand, Lily’s wand, and said “Lumos”. The wand, Lily’s wand her mind replaced again, lit up. The light wasn’t as bright as Narissca’s but it was there and it was enough to prove to the Wizengamot that she was a witch. Dumbledore’s petition would be stopped in it tracks and, for a time, Hazel would be safe. 

Ceely popped into her room, “Theys be waiting for you in the foyer.” 

“Thank you Ceely.” Petunia, who was thinking of changing her name as well, smiled at the house elf who had saved them. 

“Ceely needs no thank you, this be Ceely’s job.”

“Alright, tell them I am heading down.” Ceely popped out of the room as silently as she had entered.

Looking down Petunia fussed with her robes, green and silver to remind people of her connection not only to Lily but to the Malfoy’s as well. She was more nervous now than she was at her wedding, she practiced lumnos one more time before slipping her wand up her sleeve like she’d been taught. Today she would officially be a witch in the eyes of the public but more importantly no one would be able to take Hazel away for her now.


End file.
